A Dose of Their Own Medicine
by EmeraldPeony009
Summary: Sakura Haruno is rich, popular, multi-talented and she's a very gentle and nice girl... Somehow, her friends were all taken in by lies and called her a liar and broke off bonds with her. Devastated she left for England and returns after a year and a half, same as ever but this time... Will she ever forgive them and will there still be a chance for old love to rekindle? Rated T...
1. Prologue

Author's Notes:

This is the first chappie to my new story, _A Dose of Their own Medicine..._

Hope ya guys like it too...

* * *

**~YOSHUKI~**

Yoshiro Haruno watched as his sister was being brought to the hospital. He gripped the steering wheel tightly before sighing heavily. He was worried for his imouto's health for even as a child, her heart was a bit weak and couldn't handle stress that much.

"Yoshiro-kun, please calm down. I know Saku-chan will be able to go through this. She's a strong girl and she's my sister-in-law, I'm pretty sure she won't cave in easily. She'll survive." A soothing voice said besides him. He looked at his wife who was also trying hard to remain calm when it was evident on her face that she was still a bit pissed off of what happened to Sakura.

They had arrived home earlier and when they arrived, all they saw was Sakura being brought to an ambulance which is on its way to the hospital. Sakura was always a cheery girl and a very sweet one too. She was gentle and fragile yet she was unwavering with her decisions, so when they arrived to see that Sakura had another one of her attacks, they were pissed off.

"Yuuki, I'm just afraid that she might exert herself too much and succumb to everything. I'm just worried about her, that's all. Hang on Yuuki, we are near the hospital now and a step closer to the truth." he said while gritting his teeth together to prevent him from going on a rampage.

"Okaa-san and Otou-san won't be very much pleased on what happened to Sakura... She's so kind and gentle, I am so gonna find out the truth... Though I have a gut feeling it's about those friends of hers, she's never broken down like this before, I think." Yuuki said when they were parking the car. As soon as they stopped, they rushed to follow the nurses who were tending to an unconscious Sakura.

**~SAKURA~**

Sakura blinked a couple of times before her vision adjusted to the place. She saw a white ceiling that reminded her too much of hospitals. She noticed that a machine was hooked on her _again._ Sakura looked at the window slightly before memories of what had happened rushed into her like a floodgate that was opened.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Sakura hummed softly as she placed her things on her table. Her friends were all there already and they were looking at her and glaring. She noticed that Watanabe Karin was in the middle and seems to be crying. As she tried to approach them, Ino and Hinata blocked her way._

_"Tch, I never thought you were that bad Sakura. Heck, I considered you as my best friend and instead you started to ruin my reputation! You are a liar Sakura and we are soooo not friends anymore.!" Ino said before giving her a slap on her cheeks. Hinata did the same and looked at her coldly. The rest of her friends left with Karin in between of them trying to hush the girl. Before they left however, Karin gave her a wicked smile that made her eyes go wide from shock._

_"Tch, I never thought you were such a cheater Sakura. We are so over, I don't wanna ever talk to you or see you near us." Sasuke said which made Sakura's body go all rigid. They all left the room leaving Sakura behind her eyes filled with hot liquids that threatened to fall anytime now. They never even gave her a chance to explain her side. _

_She left school immediately and cried so hard her eyes were all red and her heart started to hurt so much. She reached home and locked herself in her room crying and sobbing. She had placed trust on her friends and they now disgusted her without even a hint of hesitation or a sense of curiosity whether it was true or not._

_After a few minutes, all she had ever figured out was that her chest burned with pain and she blacked out all that she ever heard were the frantic cries of the maids calling her._

**_~EndofFlashback~_**

Sakura sighed deeply and clenched her fingers together. She had cried almost all of her tears and she was left with no more tears to fall or to even threaten her eyes. All she felt was void and pain, she never felt like this before and she was trying hard to control it.

"Sakura-chan, I see you're awake. Did you know how worried I was about you huh? You should never really do that again okay? You had us so worried... Okaa-san and Otou-san visited you a few hours ago and..." She trailed off not wanting to say what the last words were going to be. She didn't want o pressure her in the state she was in right now.

"Ano, onee-chan, can you tell mom and dad I wanna go with you guys when you go overseas again... So that I can move on and all now... It would be for the best right now."Sakura said her eyes looking outside again.

Yuuki nodded silently and kissed her forehead before telling her to get well soon so that they can leave earlier. Before making sure that Sakura did as she was told, she smiled slightly before closing the door. She gave her in-laws a thumbs up and a kiss to her husband. They needed Sakura to forget about anything that ever happened to her here or if possible make her heal before going back here again...

Sakura stared at the window for a very long time before sleeping...

**~Airport~**

Sakura inhaled slightly as she stepped on the ladders leading to their private plane. She smiled sadly before turning her back at the village and land she grew up in. She looked down at and saw Konoha International Academy and she sadly sighed before smirking as a thought formed on her head.

_'We'll move on and forget about those losers who broke us... They'll see we are better off without them anyway.' _And inwardly, Sakura agreed with her Innerself. She dozed off slowly and before she knew it, they had arrived, at their home in England. She smiled at how magical their home was here and she forgot for a split second that she was ever sad...

* * *

**~KonohaInternationalAcademy~**

"Did you hear? Haruno Sakura-chan left for England yesterday... They said that her condition has worsened and nobody knows why... I hope she'll come back, she was a very kind girl you know, she even protected me from bullies and meanies and helped me gain confidence." A girl said while passing by Rookie 12's normal place.

Everyone's ears perked up and were all anxious as to know why Sakura would leave. They knew her well enough that she would say sorry when she had cooled down, not leave. And what was that with her condition? Was she sick or something?

These were the thoughts that ran through Sakura's ex-friends and ex-boyfriend... They soon forgot when they saw Karin bounding towards them and they felt happy to see her. But somehow, they had a feeling there was something wrong... really really wrong and they didn't know what it was...

Karin smirked at this and smiled happily knowing that everything Sakura had was now hers, except for the wealth and looks and intelligence and talent of course ohhhh and popularity...

Now that she had them, she will never let them go... Ever...

This ran through her thoughts as Sasuke put her arms around her loosely...

She felt happy surrounded by them, getting attention from Konoha's richest people...

Karin smirked triumphantly at this before savoring the feeling she got from being paid attention to by the people she wanted to have...

But as someone said, not everything you take away will last forever...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I got this idea when I read the story Their Mistake. Her Revenge by **LilMissObsessed.

**If it's a bit similar at the start and some points it's because I kinda used it as a small guide but I promise I shall not plagiarize the works of** LilMissObsessed.

Thanks again if you actually read this... I hope some will read it and I hope they enjoy reading it... Rated **T **for some minor cussing and violenc but anyway that's all...

**XOXOXO**

**EmeraldPeony009**


	2. Chapter 1- Sakura Haruno's Comeback

**Author's Notes:**

**Ah, gomen minna for the misspelled words and for the grammatical errors I made in my last chapter...**

**I'll make it up to you somehow and try to make the story as interesting as possible.**

**~~~EmeraldPeony009~~~**

_**Chapter 1- Sakura Haruno's Comeback**_

It had been nearly a year and a half already ever since she left Konoha. She stared silently at the clouds that **they **passed by her mind filled with thoughts about her hometown where she had grown up for 17 years.

"Onee-chan, are we there yet? I'm kinda tired already and I miss Aunt Yuuki and Uncle Yoshiro badly. They said they would visit with Yuuri but they didn't came anymore for the last two months." A young girl about 5 said while pouting her lips as a sign of boredom.

Sakura laughed sweetly and the young girl looked at her curiously as to why she had suddenly laughed. She patted the girl's head affectionately and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Yoru-chan, we'll be home soon and you won't even notice it. Besides, Yuuri-chan is home too so you'll have plenty of time playing with her." Sakura explained as the girl pouted again but smiled sweetly in return.

Sakura inhaled deeply when she saw that they were near the airport now.

_'Okay, Sakura calm down and take deep breaths. It's been a year now so get it together girl.'_ Her Inner said to her.

**'Yeah Inner, and this time, it's our turn to show them what they lost.' **Sakura said to her Inner self before bracing for the impact of the plane touching the runway. She closed her eyes and muttered a silent prayer to be able to get out of the airport alive.

"Yoru-chan, wake up now. We're already in Japan and a few more minutes, we'll arrive home now." Sakura said to the young girl who immediately left her seat and tugged at Sakura's hand excitedly.

"Come on Sakura-onee chan... Let's hurry so that I can meet Yuuri-chan already!" Yoru said while dancing inside of the plane.

"Okay sweetie, come on now, Uncle Yoshiro is waiting for us now with Uncle Sasori outside, hold my hand and don't let go okay?" Sakura said to the little girl who griped her hand tightly.

*Click *click * click* click

Sakura expected these paparazzi but she never thought it would actually be so many. Camera flashes were seen as they both got down from the plane, two body guards immediately positioned themselves to protect Sakura from any harm to befall on her due to the ruckus created by the reporters and paparazzi.

"Sakura-sama, please, just a moment." A young man said as he began taking a few pictures of Sakura who smiled sweetly at them and Yoru waving her hand cutely.

"Sakura-sama, a question please. Are you finally staying here at Konoha?" A woman with blue hair asked.

"Hai, I have decided it would be for the best though I may occasionally travel overseas for concerts and stuffs." Sakura said to the woman, her voice sweet and gentle.

"Sakura-sama another question."

"Sakura-sama, are you really dating Sai-sama?"

"Sakura-sama are you planning on having a concert soon?"

"Sakura-sama..."

These were heard from all over the place so Sakura turned around her smile still intact befoe answering thei questions.

"Ano, can i answer your questions next week after my concert? Yo guys can come at my house but please set appointments. I'm kinda busy with my little sister right now and we really need rest." Sakura said before giving them one of her gentle and sweet smile.

When they reached the limo parked in front, a man with white hair greeted them along with a man with light pink hair.

"Uncle Yoshiro, Uncle Sasori! Yeheey, you guys are here!" Yoru said as she jumped towards the two of them.

"Oooh, you're growing bigger Yoru-chan. How's our little angel huh?" Sasori asked.

"Hmph, Uncle Yoshiro promised me that they would visit us, but they never did!" Yoru said while pouting making her two uncles laugh.

"Okay,okay, well, let's ride on the car now so that we can go home already. Imouto has a very long day tomorrow and her schedule is fully booked mostly of classes and rehearsals for her concert on Thursday evening..." Yoshiro said while sitting inside of the limousine. His siblings and niece did the same too.

For the remainder of the trip nobody spoke a word as they enjoyed the scenery outside. The Haruno Mansion was located not far from the city but it was surrounded by flowers and trees and lakes that were absolutely stunning.

"Ne, Yoshiro-nii, Sasori-nii, have you enrolled me already at K.I.A?" Sakura asked her emerald-green eyes filled looking at them questioningly.

"Argsh imouto. Really? Are you actually deaf or are you just acting like one huh? I already said earlier that your sched. would be filled mostly by **studies**... There you got it?" Yoshiro said while running a hand on his face.

"Aa, arigatou." Sakura said before looking away again thinking of her _friends _reactions tomorrow when they see her...

She smiled slightly before thinking...

"You guys made your mistake and I'm just here to correct it."

**~Meanwhile at Naruto's place~**

Everyone felt a shiver ran down their spines... They didn't know yet but tomorrow was going to be a very _eventful _day of reunions and flashbacks...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope it met your expectations guys... **

**Thanks for reading this actually, it means a lot to me.**

**Hope ya guys enjoy the story...**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**EmeraldPeony009**

**XOXOXOXOX**


	3. Chapter 2- Reactions and Reunions

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello again there... I'm really really really sorry for not updating sooner. I met some annoying barricades on the way and my soooooo annoying cousins were playing with my computer files and they freaking deleted all of my saved stories in my computer! Soooo, here goes nothing, thanks for reading again anyway.**

**Love ya all...**

_**XOXOXOXOX**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Reactions and Reunions**_

**~ReCap~**

For the remainder of the trip nobody spoke a word as they enjoyed the scenery outside. The Haruno Mansion was located not far from the city but it was surrounded by flowers and trees and lakes that were absolutely stunning.

"Ne, Yoshiro-nii, Sasori-nii, have you enrolled me already at K.I.A?" Sakura asked her emerald-green eyes filled looking at them questioningly.

"Argsh imouto. Really? Are you actually deaf or are you just acting like one huh? I already said earlier that your sched. would be filled mostly by studies... There you got it?" Yoshiro said while running a hand on his face.

"Aa, arigatou." Sakura said before looking away again thinking of her friends reactions tomorrow when they see her...

She smiled slightly before thinking...

"You guys made your mistake and I'm just here to correct it."

_~Meanwhile at Naruto's place~_

Everyone felt a shiver ran down their spines... They didn't know yet but tomorrow was going to be a very eventful day of reunions and flashbacks.

**~EndofFlashback~**

While Sakura was being interviewed by paparazzi and reporters at the airport, Rookie 12 were at Naruto's place hanging out since tomorrow is going to be the first day at school. They were talking about things and eating ramen, pizza, tomatoes and shakes. After a while, they decided to open the television to watch their favorite show.

"Oi guys, here comes the part where Keichi reveals who the girl with the hood is... Ohhhhhh, I see her face slightly now, and... Awwwww man, shit." Naruto said while jumping up and down inside of his living room.

[I may not have mentioned it before but Rookie 12 left for the kitchen except for Naruto to grab some desserts again and that was when the part they were all waiting for happened to be disrupted by a flash report.]

Karin poked her head out of the kitchen and rushed to Naruto's side followed by Hinata and the rest of the Rookie 12 gang and so they were all looking at Naruto like he was an idiotic bastard or something when they heard a familiar voice that made them all stop and look at the tv.

**_"Hai, I have decided it would be for the best though I may occasionally travel overseas for concerts and stuffs." Sakura said to the woman, her voice sweet and gentle._**

**_Our all time favorite singer/actress/model and writer, Haruno Sakura has finally decided to return to her hometown. She has the undefeated record of being famous in just one month in England and throughout the world. She has appeared in movies and has made several albums already that won her multiple awards. It is also said that she will finally stay here and leave only for some concerts. Regarding with concerts, she will hold a concert on Thursday this week. It is also rumored that Sakura is dating with Sai Hayashi who is a world renowned painter and writer. It is also said that the two have adopted a young girl named Yoru who is like a little sister/daughter to the Haruno and Hayashi family. Though their relationship has not yet been publicly announced, the two have been spotted dating and the two neither denied it. This is Kimiko Sayuri reporting for ANCH News, back to you studio._**

After the short news report, everyone seemed frozen in their positions and no one did a single reaction.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! This is a lie right? This is just a dream right? Pinch me, Karin-chan, now..." Ino said while hyperventilating. Karin looked at her weirdly before pinching her slightly.

"Ah, guys, for some reason, I'm actually hallucinating that the girl Keichi will reveal is actually Sakura. Guys, tell me it is not real right?" Naruto said while frantically trying to shake his head.

"Shut up dobe, that's actually Sakura. You guys are not hallucinating, whatever reasons she have to return here, I don't give a goddamn care. Besides, why should we even worry guys? Right Karin?" Sasuke said but his voice was somewhat hesitating though no one seemed to notice.

Karin nodded before adding up that Sakura was just someone who was looking for pity after betraying them and that she was not even rich.

"That's our Karin, we actually didn't anticipated that you were an actress in training and your parents were loaded like ours. Sakura, pfft, she never invited us to her house." Ino said while rolling her eyes. Neji glared at them before grumbling no.

"Wait, what do you mean Neji-kun by no?" Karin said while eyeing him. Everyone did the same and Neji turned in a perfect shade of red.

"Uh, w-what I-I m-mean is that, Sakura-chaninvitedmetotheirhouseanditwasbiggerthanUchichaandUzumakishousemixedtogether." Neji said while stuttering and saying the last sentence so fast that all they ever caught was bigger than Uchicha and Uzumaki's house.

Everyone were looking confusedly at Neji when the doorbell rang and their attention turned towards the door. Neji inhaled sharply before sitting on the sofa trying to calm himself.

"Well, at least she won't be going to K.I.A anymore..." Neji said aloud to himself but boy was he wrong for the next day, Sakura Haruno was actually walking in the same path they did everyday when they were going to their homerooms which made everyone flustered since it was not everyday that you get to see the famous Haruno Sakura walk the same path with you.

**~SAKURA~**

Sakura walked casually while entering the gates of K.I.A. She was wearing her old school uniform and was carrying a bag with her long pink-hair loose. Students, male and female alike, were all staring at her, mesmerized by the beauty of the girl that was walking the same path as theirs. They actually saw light radiate from Sakura!

Sakura smiled sweetly at them before heading towards her homeroom, III-A, which happened to be Rookie 12's homeroom too.

The students were all staring at her like she was some alien before some of the boy's eyes turned into hearts and girls were all squealing with delight which made Sakura think if she had gone into the wrong room until she saw her old friends looking at her pointedly and Karin glaring daggers at her. She smirked slightly that made the boys fall head over heels again.

"Okay class, enough chitchat let's settle down, you guys are scaring Miss Haruno, now, that's good. Okay Sakura-chan, go choose a seat." Asuma said while entering the room with Sakura frozen in her position and boys and girls squealing madly.

As the class settled down and Sakura sat on a vacant chair by the window, the door opened again and look who's here, a young boy about 19 or so entered, he was wearing the K.I.A boys school uniform and he was looking at them with black onyx eyes that could make you drown just by looking at it while his black hair that was down was just so dreamy and sexy, as one girl said before blushing when he looked at her place.

Sakura inhaled deeply before smiling sweetly at him which he returned too. Asuma meanwhile told him to introduce himself while busying himself with records and stuffs.

"Hello, I'm Sai Hayashi and I will be staying here at K.I.A, I suppose and it's nice to meet you guys." He said while smiling slightly that made the girls faint. Asuma shook his head and leaned over the boy to whisper something before nodding and pointing him to seat besides Sakura, which he gladly took.

**~Rookie12~**

As Sakura sat down, a boy entered and he looked so much like Sasuke only a little bit handsome (no offense there Sasuke lovers, Sasuke is handsome alright but let's say they are a tad bit different than each other okay?).

"Yow, Sasuke, he looks so much like you. He's that Sai that is Sakura's rumored boyfriend ya know, never thought he actually resembled you much, besides, I heard he's paintings are all worth millions!" Shikamaru said lazily before falling asleep again.

Karin looked annoyed at Sakura while she also blushed as Sai entered and smiled slightly. Ino and Hinata along with TenTen did the same too while the guys were staring at Sai like he was an alien as he spoke but glared as he sat down besides Sakura.

Sasuke was pissed alright and the pencil he was holding broke into pieces that made everyone turn towards him including Sakura and Sai. He growled deeply before growling that made everyone turn their head away from them except for his friends and girlfriend.

"Oi Teme, what's the matter eh? Is that guy pissing you off already or what?" Naruto asked while looking at him worriedly.

"Babes, what's the matter? Are you alright huh honey?" Karin asked worriedly.

Sasuke looked at them while eyeing Sai and Sakura in front, briefly when no one was looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just woke up on the wrong side of my bed." Sasuke answered casually while looking in front glumly as Asuma kept on lecturing and handing out assignments and before they knew it, it was already lunch break.

"Dattebayo, it's finally time for lunch! Yippeee! Let's go to the cafe already guys!" Naruto said while hugging Hinata which made the girl turn red from embarrassment.

"Ano, N-naruto-kun. p-pleas c-calm down, I c-can't breathe anymore" Hinata said while trying to untangle herself from Naruto's arms which was unsuccessful.

Karin latched on to Sasuke's arms as they were walking to the cafeteria which was unusually filled with people. Karin was about to shout when they noticed who was being surrounded, why it was only Sakura and Sai who were smiling sweetly at the people and they were actually holding hands! Sasuke glared pointedly towards Sai before going to their seats and taking out a sandwich filled with tomatoes.

Meanwhile, as the crowds parted to make way, Karin who was sitting besides Sasuke and Ino instinctively grabbed Sakura's arm when she passed by their table.

**~Sakura~**

Sakura stared slightly at Karin when she grabbed her arm as they passed by the table where Rookie 12 is sitting. .Sai tried to take action but she just told him that she can handle it and to go find them a table before smiling at him reassuringly. He returned the smile and left to look for a place when Sasuke got up and followed Sai who also disappeared in the sea of people.

"So what now huh Sakura? You gonna take revenge on us for leaving you or are you looking for pity huh?" Karin said taunting Sakura who looked at her emotionless. Before she could answer however,TenTen, Hinata and Ino took action too and slapped Sakura square in the right cheek which left a red hand mark on her fair complexion.

"How dare you return here at K.I.A Sakura, you were a bitch and you still are you know, why are you here anyw-" Ino was cut off by Sakura speaking her tone somewhat bored.

"I dare to return since you guys do not own this school okay? Besides, I read the student handbook and it says that if I am able to submit all needed documents I can be accepted and I did, so don't tell me that I don't have any rights okay?" Sakura said releasing her arms from Karin's grip.

"Besides, between us Karin, whose more of a bitch huh? Oh, and revenge? I do not plan that okay, you guys betrayed me and that's the end of the story, I moved on and you can keep those stupid friends of mine from before, compared to my new friends? They are nothing. I don't need stupid friends who'll only betray me." Sakura said hurt evident on her face but it was covered by her serious tone.

Girls and boys were soon following Sakura and congratulating her or telling Ino and company that they got what they deserved.

As they were recovering, Sakura turned again and the boys instinctively surrounded the girls who were still reeling in shock and glared at Sakura.

"Oh guys, give me a favor and attend my concert on Thursday here at K.I.A, everyone's invited, hope to see you guys there." Sakura said sweetly while smiling at them before turning away to follow Sai.

**~SAIandSASUKE~**

Meanwhile, as the girls were talking, Sai and Sasuke were kinda arguing. Well, Sasuke kind of started it first for when Sai sat on the table that he and Sakura were going to sit, Sasuke sat directly in front of him while glaring at him.

"What's your relation to Sakura, Hayashi?" Sasuke asked while still glaring at Sai.

"I'm her boyfriend, why is that Uchicha?" Sai asked calmly, if he was kinda irritated, it didn't show. The place was outside so no one was paying attention except for some students who were looking at them curiously.

"Tch, boyfriend you say? You are not any boyfriend material you know, leaving her to fend off for herself, what are you even thinking?" Sasuke said his tone mad enough.

"I trust her and she reassured me she'll be fine. I don't plan on trying to treat her like a fragile princess and not even listening to her side. I'm different from you and I will never hurt Sakura." Sai said calmly while drawing something on his sketchpad.

"What do you mean you'll be different from me huh? So you knew about what happened before?" Sasuke asked wondering if Sakura ever told about him.

"You and your friends betrayed her and didn't even let herself explain... And you replaced her with that Karin girl who gave you those infos and acting as if she's one of the victim. Am I right?"

"Tsk, don't talk like you know, she was wrong and she betrayed us so we just left her for there were proofs you know." Sasuke said to Sai, defending Karin.

"Whatever, I have no concerns over you any more, please leave now okay?" Sai said while taking a sip of his juice.

Sasuke stood up annoyed to not be able to break Sai's calmness, he grabbed him by the collar and punched him square in the face, just the moment Sakura arrived at the scene. She gasped slightly before running towards Sai who was sitting on the grass with blood on his lips. Sakura worriedly wiped his blood off his face with her handkerchief. Sasuke was annoyed by this and stalked off before giving Sai a glare.

"Sai-kun, why did he punched you? I'll ice it up, here sit on the bench okay. Gosh, your lips are bleeding so much, I'll just get a band aid on my purse okay. Stay put." Sakura said while rummaging on her purse for a small band-aid.

Sasuke heard this and was annoyed even more. _**'That was supposed to be me! Damn...'**_ Sasuke thought before leaving while shaking his head to remove his thoughts.

He was annoyed at the fact that Sakura panicked when she saw blood on that stupid Hayashi's face. He was damn pissed off again as he returned to the table so he instead kissed Karin slightly on the lips to prevent himself from explaining, before eating again ignoring the gnawing feeling inside of him.

Sakura on the other hand was happily eating with Sai and she stared happily in his eyes while he was looking at his sketchpad. She sighed contentedly before catching a glare from Rookie 12's direction and she returned it with a smile.

'Oh, they are so gonna get it on Thursday... Come on girl, get going, we will finally prove it to them that we are soooo fine without them anyway.' Inner said while Sakura just nodded silently.

Yes, the time has come finally to let them know... To let them see what they lost and to prove that she is now better today.

'Looks like I'll need to thank Karin for telling those lies.' Sakura said to herself while smiling sweetly at Sai and everyone. Sakura Haruno, the sweet and gentle girl is back now and a newer version, she is now a famous star who is still humble and sweet and caring and loving and helpful.

Everyone looked at the couple before their eyes turned into hearts again when Sakura smiled again at them.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks for all the support guys. I owe you guys a lot for making me motivated and again, I'm soooooooooooooo Sorry for not updating earlier guys. Hope you guys like it.**

**Love ya all,**

**EMERALDPEONY009**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 3- Concerts and Revelations I

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks for reading this story of mine. You guys are really the best, anyway, this is the 3rd chapter to the story.**

**Hope you guys like it too.**

**Oh, on the side note, most of the songs I will be using for Sakura's concert is actually Miss Taylor Swift's original songs...**

**I do not own the songs and all rights go to Miss Taylor Swift... Thanks minna.**

**Love ya all...**

**~XOXOXOXOXO~**

**Chapter 3- Concerts and Revelations**

**~ReCap~**

'Oh, they are so gonna get it on Thursday... Come on girl, get going, we will finally prove it to them that we are soooo fine without them anyway.' Inner said while Sakura just nodded silently.

Yes, the time has come finally to let them know... To let them see what they lost and to prove that she is now better today.

'Looks like I'll need to thank Karin for telling those lies.' Sakura said to herself while smiling sweetly at Sai and everyone. Sakura Haruno, the sweet and gentle girl is back now and a newer version, she is now a famous star who is still humble and sweet and caring and loving and helpful.

Everyone looked at the couple before their eyes turned into hearts again when Sakura smiled again at them.

**~End of ReCap~**

**~ROOKIE12~**

Thursday night, the day for Sakura's concert and of course, a day for many revelations. Speaking of which, Konoha International Academy'sstadium was fully packed of people. Rookie 12 occupied the seat in front where their seat was besides a reserved one. People were all chattering and talking about how excited they were for Sakura's first ever concert.

**~SAKURA~**

Sakura on the other hand was getting ready at the backstage. A sudden knock made her look towards the direction of the door.

"Uncle Kakashi! You actually made it? Sooooo, what did Sasori-nii said, about the Akatsukis, did they agree to performing tonight? What about Yoshiro-nii, will he make it to tonight's performance?" Sakura asked her uncle who was looking at his reflection on the mirror.

"Woah there Saku-chan, calm down, everything will just be fine. By the way, I brought Yoru-chan and Yuuri-chan, they are on their seats already. Relax okay, just go up there and do what you always do. You'll be amazing, I promise." Kakashi answered while kissing Sakura on her forehead.

"Hai, Uncle Kakashi, I'll do just that. Thanks for the support, okay?" Sakura said as Kakashi waved to her while going out of the door.

"Okay, I'll be able to do this correctly. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale and... I'm fine now." Sakura said to herself.

"Ano, Sakura-san? Please proceed to your position, 1 more minute before the start of the concert." Akane, her personal secretary said on a small speaker.

Sakura looked at her reflection once more before she stood on her position. She felt herself rise up on to the stadium's stage and dark lights surrounded her.

**~ROOKIE12~**

As the light dimmed, the people began cheering for Sakura. The lights suddenly turned on and Sakura was standing in front of them wearing a black and white dress that reached above the knees. Her hair was in a loose braid and she wore a small beaded tiara on her forehead.

"Are you ready minna?" Sakura's voice boomed throughout the whole stadium and was answered by a roar of people saying yes.

Sakura started humming a low tune which developed into a fuller tune.

_**Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty**_  
_**Is the face in the mirror looking back at you**_  
_**You walk around here thinking you're not pretty**_  
_**But that's not true, cause I know you...**_

_**Hold on, baby, you're losing it**_  
_**The water's high, you're jumping into it**_  
_**And letting go... and no one knows**_  
_**That you cry, but you don't tell anyone**_  
_**That you might not be the golden one**_  
_**And you're tied together with a smile**_  
_**But you're coming undone**_

_**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted**_  
_**Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change**_  
_**Hoping it will end up in his pocket**_  
_**But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain**_  
_**Oh, cause it's not his price to pay**_  
_**Not his price to pay...**_

_**Hold on, baby, you're losing it**_  
_**The water's high, you're jumping into it**_  
_**And letting go... and no one knows**_  
_**That you cry, but you don't tell anyone**_  
_**That you might not be the golden one**_  
_**And you're tied together with a smile**_  
_**But you're coming undone**_

_**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted**_  
_**Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change**_  
_**Hoping it will end up in his pocket**_  
_**But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain**_  
_**Oh, cause it's not his price to pay**_  
_**Not his price to pay...**_

_**You're tied together with a smile**_  
_**But you're coming undone... oh**_  
_**Goodbye, baby**_  
_**With a smile, baby, baby **_

When the song ended, the people started to cheer and sway with the next music...

When it ended, Sai also entered followed by two little kids who were holding his hands and sat on the reserved seat next to Sasuke which annoyed him more. The lights dimmed again and Sakura appeared wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon tied to the waist. Her hair was now loose and she wore a red headband.

"This next song is not yet released on my album and it is dedicated to a very special person." Sakura said while smiling lovingly at Sai who was smiling at the two little kids beside him.

Karin scoffed and rolled her eyes and so did Ino and TenTen.

"If it's not on her album then it must sound crappy." Karin said while looking at her nails in boredom.

A guitar was playing and Sakura started to sing her voice sounding so beautiful.

Sasuke glared at Sai intensely and would have been dead if looks could kill since Sakura was smiling and looking at Sai lovingly before making a short dance that made everyone sway too.

**Our Song**

_**I was riding shotgun**_  
_**With my hair undone**_  
_**In the front seat of his car**_  
_**He's got a one-hand feel**_  
_**On the steering wheel**_  
_**The other on my heart**_  
_**I look around, turn the radio down**_  
_**He says, "Baby is something wrong?"**_  
_**I say, "Nothing,**_  
_**I was just thinking**_  
_**How we don't have a song"**_  
_**And he says...**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Our song is the slamming screen door,**_  
_**Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window**_  
_**When we're on the phone and you talk real slow**_  
_**'cause it's late and your mama don't know**_  
_**Our song is the way you laugh**_  
_**The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"**_  
_**And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen**_  
_**Asking God if he could play it again**_

_**I was walking up**_  
_**The front porch steps**_  
_**After everything that day**_  
_**Had gone all wrong**_  
_**And been trampled on**_  
_**And lost and thrown away**_  
_**Got to the hallway,**_  
_**Well on my way**_  
_**To my lovin' bed**_  
_**I almost didn't notice**_  
_**All the roses**_  
_**And the note that said...**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Our song is the slamming screen door,**_  
_**Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window**_  
_**When we're on the phone and you talk real slow**_  
_**'cause it's late and your mama don't know**_  
_**Our song is the way you laugh**_  
_**The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"**_  
_**And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen**_  
_**Asking God if he could play it again**_

_**I've heard every album, listened to the radio**_  
_**Waited for something to come along**_  
_**That was as good as our song...**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,**_  
_**Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window**_  
_**When we're on the phone and he talks real slow**_  
_**'cause it's late and his mama don't know**_  
_**Our song is the way he laughs**_  
_**The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, when I should have"**_  
_**And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen**_  
_**Asking God if he could play it again**_  
_**Play it again**_

_**Oh, yeah...**_  
_**Oh-oh, yeah.**_

_**I was riding shotgun**_  
_**With my hair undone**_  
_**In the front seat of his car**_  
_**I grabbed a pen**_  
_**And an old napkin**_  
_**And I wrote down our song **_

Sai smiled as he remembered when Sakura kept on looking out of the car and said that they didn't have a song yet which made him laugh.

**~Flashback~**

Sakura stared out of the window and he held her hands while his other hand was steering the wheel.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Sai asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to make a song for ourselves." Sakura said which made him laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, I didn't knew that you didn't know our song yet." Sai answered which made Sakura think and started to compose a song with his help.

"There, we now have a song of our own dear... I love you, you know." Sakura said before giving him a peck on his cheek.

Sai just smiled and continued driving.

**~ENDOFFLASHBACK~**

Sai ended up smiling and Yoru and Yuuri teasing him while he blushed a bit.

Sasuke ended up gripping his cup of drink tightly and Rookie 12 trying to say that what Sakura did was nothing.

The lights dimmed again and this time, Sakura appeared wearing a red mini-skirt and a printed blouse while her hair was in a high ponytail.

**Red**

_**[Verse 1:]**_  
_**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street**_  
_**Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly**_  
_**Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall**_  
_**Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Losing him was blue like I'd never known**_  
_**Missing him was dark grey all alone**_  
_**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**_  
_**But loving him was red**_  
_**Loving him was red**_

_**[Verse 2:]**_  
_**Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you**_  
_**Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song**_  
_**Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer**_  
_**Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Losing him was blue like I'd never known**_  
_**Missing him was dark grey all alone**_  
_**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**_  
_**But loving him was red**_  
_**Oh, red**_  
_**Burning red**_

_**[Bridge:]**_  
_**Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes**_  
_**Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go**_  
_**But moving on from him is impossible**_  
_**When I still see it all in my head**_  
_**In burning red**_  
_**Burning, it was red**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known**_  
_**Missing him was dark grey all alone**_  
_**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**_  
_**'Cause loving him was red**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, red**_  
_**We're burning red**_

_**[Post-Chorus:]**_  
_**And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head**_  
_**Comes back to me, burning red**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street **_

The people were now swaying with the music and Sakura smiled at them all sweetly before disappearing while men wearing a cloak appeared with the words Akatsuki uttered.

Sasuke cussed and stared at his brother Itachi who was holding a microphone and said, "Why hello, Otouto. Didn't expect to see you here."

And everyone started to look at Sasuke and Itachi as if they were aliens and soon everyone forgot about it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, here it it, the part 1 of the concert! The songs are mostly from Taylor Swift and it's hers. The copyright goes to her, so there it is... Thanks.**

**Love ya all!**

**~EMERALDPEONY009~**


	5. Chapter 4- Concerts and Revelations II

**Author's Notes:**

**Wahhhhh! Gomenna minna for not updating for nearly a month. I just go so caught up in my studies and ended up with a broken hand that I couldn't type nor write for nearly a week. Anyway, here is the next part of the last chappie ^_^ Thank you everyone, and I hope that you will be able to enjoy reading this story too... Love ya all guys.**

**~EmeraldPeony009~**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Concerts and Revelation II**

_**~ReCap~**_

_**His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street **_

_The people were now swaying with the music and Sakura smiled at them all sweetly before disappearing while men wearing a cloak appeared with the words Akatsuki uttered._

_Sasuke cussed and stared at his brother Itachi who was holding a microphone and said, "Why hello, Otouto. Didn't expect to see you here."_

_And everyone started to look at Sasuke and Itachi as if they were aliens and soon everyone forgot about it._

_**End of ReCap~**_

_**~SAKURA~**_

As the Akatsukis were having their part in the show, Sakura went down on her dressing room. As she fixed her make-up, Karin went inside of the dressing room and spun Sakura around, her eyes blazing with anger and other emotions.

"Listen here, bitch, Sasuke-kun is mine and only mine and you don't have the right to be with him. Stay away from them understood?" Karin said while gripping Sakura's arms tightly. Sakura looked at her impassively and removed Karin's grip with ease before fixing her hair again.

"Listen Karin, I don't care about Sasuke or those backstabbers as I've moved on, okay? Now go scoot along and go back to your so-called boyfriend and leave me alone. I don't care about Sasuke and your friends anymore, they believe you even if you took them through lies and rumors. I have a concert right now, understand?" Sakura retorted back which made Karin gape at her lie a fish.

A few seconds later, Karin stomped off, fuming with anger. Sakura smirked slightly as she looked one more time at her phone.

_From: Bhesty_Temmie_

_Yo, Saki-chan, we're going to do a concert with you today. Don't worry, we'll make sure those stupid people pay, with interest. _

_Love ya girl..._

Sakura smiled and stood on her position once again, as the lights dimmed and the place turned pitch dark, everybody began to shout out loud and chant Sakura's name ending in a very loud shout as the spotlight focused on five girls, one wore red short dress with pink ribbon tied to her hair which was colored blonde. Another one was a girl with bluish-green hair wearing a short tank top with a blazer on and denim skirt partnered with a pair of black high heels. The third one was a girl with orange hair and she wore a pink summer dress paired with flats and she sported on a blue ribbon. The fourth one was a girl with jet black hair and purple eyes while she wore a denim jacket and denim shorts paired with a black boots. The last one was Sakura, her hair was in a messy ponytail and she wore a white blouse with denim shorts on and she had a violet ribbon on her hand.

"Are you ready people?" The blonde girl asked and people cheered.

"And a one, two, three, four, hit it!" The girl with jet black hair said and music started to play.

**[Sasame] **  
**I'm breaking down; gonna start from scratch **  
**Shake it off like an Etch-A-Sketch **  
**My lips are saying goodbye **  
**My eyes are finally dry **

Sakura smiled as she remembered her first day meeting Sasame, Temari, Yuuki and Akari when they became best of friends and they comforted her.

**[Temari] **  
**I'm not the way that I used to be **  
**I took the record off repeat **  
**You killed me, but I survived **  
**And now I'm coming alive **

Sakura remembered how she started to move on and forget about _them._

**[Yuuki]**  
**I'll never be that girl again **  
**No-oh-oh **  
**I'll never be that girl again **  
**No-oh-oh**

**[Akari] **  
**My innocence is wearing thin **  
**But my heart is growing strong **  
**So call me, call me, call me **  
**[All] **  
**Miss Movin' On **  
**Oh-oh-oh **  
**Miss Movin' On **  
**Oh-oh-oh **  
**[Sakura] **  
**Yeah**

**[Sakura]**  
**I broke the glass that surrounded me ([Akari:] Surrounded me) **  
**I ain't the way you remember me ([Akari:] Remember me) **  
**I was such a good girl **  
**So fragile, but no more. **

**[Yuuki] **  
**I jumped the fence to the other side ([Temari:] The other side) **  
**My whole world was electrified ([Temari:] Elecrified) **  
**Now I'm no longer afraid **  
**It's Independence Day **  
**[Temari] **  
**It's Independence Day **

**[Akari] **  
**I'll never be that girl again **  
**No-oh-oh **  
**I'll never be that girl again **  
**No-oh-oh **

**[Sakura] **  
**My innocence is wearing thin **  
**But my heart is growing strong **  
**So call me, call me, call me **  
**[All (Lauren leads)] **  
**Miss Movin' On **

**[Yuuki] **  
**Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (the way it was) **  
**I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough (gonna be enough) **  
**It's gonna be enough **

**[Sasame] **  
**I'll never be that girl again **  
**No-oh-oh **  
**[Sasame] **  
**I'll never be that girl again **  
**Oh-oh-oh **

**[All] **  
**My innocence is wearing thin **  
**But my heart is growing strong **  
**So call me, call me, call me **  
**[All (Lauren leads)] **  
**Miss Movin' On (oooon) **  
**Oh-oh-oh **  
**Miss Movin' On (on and on and on and on and on) **  
**Oh-oh-oh **  
**Miss Movin' On (on and on and on and on) **  
**Oh-oh-oh (on and on and on and on) **  
**Miss Movin' On **  
**Oh-oh-oh (hey, yeah, yeah) **  
**[Sakura] **  
**I'm movin' on **

After the song, everyone began to shout again and a new tune began playing.

Karin and her girlfriends were all frowning and glared as Sakura and her friends began to sing another song while the biys were gaping at the girls on the stage and Yuuki and Yoru were cheering for Sakura while Sasuke kept glaring pointedly at Sai who was smiling at Sakur. People around them were cheering and all. The tune began sounding and soon they were singing.

**Me and My Girls**

**And we play our favorite songs **  
**And we scream out all night long **  
**We're like oooOOO oohhh **  
**When it's just me and my girls **

**All the lights, turn them off **  
**It's too loud in here to talk **  
**I don't understand a word you said **  
**Gotta sleep, but instead karaoke on the bed **  
**Taking duckface selfies right and left **

**We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it **  
**We don't care if people starin' when we wobble with it **  
**We get diva on it, we get Queen B on it (Yeah! ) **  
**We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it **

**And we play our favorite songs **  
**And we scream out all night long **  
**We're like oooOOO oohhh **  
**When it's just me and my girls **

**And we dance like no one's watchin' **  
**We crack up, booty poppin' **  
**Like oooOOO oohhh **  
**When it's just me and my girls **

**Watch it now **  
**Me and my girls Me me and my girls **  
**Me and my girls P-P-Pop it pop it **  
**Me and my girls Me me and my girls **  
**Me and my girls P-P-Pop it pop it **

**My voice is gone, got my favorite PJs on **  
**Times like this don't always come along **  
**You're all I need There's nowhere I'd rather be **  
**Than to have you crazy freaks with me-e-e **

**We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it **  
**We don't care if people starin' when we wobble with it **  
**We get diva on it, we get Queen B on it (Yeah! ) **  
**We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it **

**And we play our favorite songs **  
**And we scream out all night long **  
**We're like oooOOO oohhh **  
**When it's just me and my girls **

**And we dance like no one's watchin' **  
**We crack up, booty poppin' **  
**Like oooOOO oohhh **  
**When it's just me and my girls **

**Watch it now **  
**Me and my girls Me me and my girls **  
**Me and my girls P-P-Pop it pop it **  
**Me and my girls Me me and my girls **  
**Me and my girls P-P-Pop it pop it **

**Break it down I'll break it down **  
**I'll break it down I'll break it down **  
**Break it down I'll break it down **  
**I'll break it down I'll break it down **

**And we play our favorite songs **  
**And we scream out all night long **  
**We're like oooOOO oohhh **  
**When it's just me and my girls **

**And we dance like no one's watchin' **  
**We crack up, booty poppin' **  
**Like oooOOO oohhh **  
**When it's just me and my girls **

By this time, Ino, Hinata and tenten were now starting to feel jealous with Sakura's new friends as they ended the concert with their last song...

"Woooh, thank you very much everyone! Hope to see you soon again!" They shouted and everyone started to leave while the usherettes gave them Sakura gifts like pens, keychains, free complete album with her signature and starbucks coffee.

**Author's Notes:**

**okay, I was a bit lazy so it's like that but hope you enjoyed it *_* Thanks for those who'll be reading this chappie... Hope ya guys like it. Anyway, that's that for now minna, I'll update faster if I can.**

**~EMERALDPEONY009~**


End file.
